


lego dimensions 2

by Myoung05



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), LEGO Dimensions, Persona 4, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoung05/pseuds/Myoung05
Summary: Lord vortech returns to wreck havoc on the lego multiverse or something
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	lego dimensions 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this fic, Is a work in progress, I Just keep posting the chapters cause that saves it. I'll update it very infrequently, but this whole thing is one very bad joke, so please don't take it seriously.

It was an beatiful day in etheria. 'Catra, Is today a beatiful day In etheria?" Adora lesbainly asked her girlfriend catra.


End file.
